Demasiado Tarde
by lunax72
Summary: Draco pudo notar que eran observados por alguien más. Girando su cabeza noto que esa persona era Harry!Un momento no podía ser Harry, ahora el, Harry, se encontraba sobre el ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

"**Demasiado Tarde"**

**Disclaimer:** lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son de J.K. Rowling.

**Notas: **esta historia el sexto año esta por acabar pero no aparecerá nada de lo que dice el sexto libro es decir NO HAY SPOILERS

**SLASH**

* * *

"_Cuando naces lloras __y el mundo ríe, así_

_que vive de tal manera __que cuando mueras rías _

_y el mundo llore"_

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 1: UN ADIOS.

Fue un idiota. Eso es lo que fue, un completo idiota. Por a ver creído en sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras.

Fue un idiota al haberse enamorado tan perdidamente de el, de sus ojos platinados, sus cabellos rubios, su piel de marfil, su perfume de vainilla, sus ojos grisáceos.

Hermione le advirtió. Ron le grito. Pero el sencillamente no quiso escucharlos.

Les decía que se equivocaban respecto a el, que había cambiado. Sin embargo fue el quien se equivoco.

Fue un idiota al pensar que cambiaria por el. Después de todo era un Malfoy. Como se lamentaba no haberles hecho caso.

Fue un idiota que se dejo cegar por ese amor y que le hizo que sus dos mejores amigos se alejaran de el simplemente por que el lo defendía con dientes y uñas.

Lo peor de todo es que ahí estaba el, en el baño del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto llorando por aquel que acababa de ver en las mazmorras con sus pálidos labios pegados de otros rosados.

En ese momento, en el que estaba allí hincado en la ducha, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos mas preciados que había pasado con el.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡No, Draco, no!- reía Harry que ahora se encontraba recostado en la cama del Slytherin.

-Oh no, ahora te aguantas- replico Draco

-Drakie, jaja, por favor, jajaja, yo no fui el que, jaja le hecho un gusarajo, jaja a tu poción, jajaja- el moreno muy apenas podía hablar, pues la risa se lo impedía

-Un momento- dijo el rubio parando su ataque de cosquillas- yo no dije que fue uno de esos animalejos- se le quedo viendo a Harry.

Para cuando reacciono el ojiverde ya lo había cambiado de posición y ahora era el, el que se encontraba debajo suyo.

-Tienes razón- dijo con la mirada dirigida hacia el y llena de pasión- fui yo- antes de que el rubio reclamara algo Harry atacaba a sus labios con una pasión desenfrenada, mientras le metía mano por debajo de la camisa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Rió quedamente al recordar eso, rápidamente esa pequeña risa se convirtió en mas llanto al recordar como se había peleado con su amigos por haber defendido aquella persona, si es que así se podía referir a el.

**FLASH BACK**

-Harry tenemos que hablar.-dijo Hermione cuando ella y Ron se levantaron de el sillón en el que estaban esperando a su amigo.

-Veras herm tengo algo de sueño-dijo extendiendo su brazos y fingiendo un bostezo- así que si no te molesta- cuando empezó avanzar hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, ron lo tomo del brazo y con un empujón lo sentó en uno de los sillones.

-Harry queremos que nos cuentes la verdad y no nos mientas- le dijo el pelirrojo de una demasiada seriedad para ser el.

-Pero de que hablan yo no les he mentido-respondió haciéndose el confundido.

-Harry por favor¿crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo extraño que te estas comportando últimamente, que ya va medio mes que no insultas a Malfoy, que todas las tardes vas a la biblioteca inclusive los fines de semana y que cuando vamos a hogsmeade siempre te vas con el pretexto de que vas al baño o que quedaste con alguien y qué vuelves rápido y duras mas de hora y media? Por favor Harry no somos tontos-para cuando termino Hermione tomo aire pues ya se había puesto azul

-Tan solo son imaginaciones suyas, estoy igual de normal que siempre, en serio-respondió el moreno a la vez que intentaba levantarse pero unas fuertes manos se lo impidieron.

-No, Harry, no son imaginaciones nuestras queremos que nos que nos digas que es lo que te sucede- Ron cambio su aspecto serio a uno preocupado- somos tus amigos y nos preocupas.

-Este bien les diré la verdad- suspiro resignado el moreno- pero lo mejor será que tomen asiento-

Haciendo caso a la orden o más bien petición de Harry se sentaron a cada lado de Harry.

-Yo…yo…esto es algo difícil.-tomando un suspiro para darse valor lo soltó- soy gay.

Cuando Harry levanto la vista vio a sus dos amigos con el rostro en shock, hasta que Hermione despertó del que parecía ser su "estado de auto-convencimiento"

-Harry estoy algo decepcionada por que nos ocultaste esto, pues siento que no nos tuviste confianza.-decía con una voz en la cual se podía notar una leve nota de nerviosismo. –pero me alegra saber que por fin te decidieras en decirnos y si tu eres feliz pues entonces nosotros también lo seremos y sabes que siempre te apoyaremos-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Entonces fijo su vista hacia ron que parecía que estaba terminando de formular la información que acababa de llegar a cerebro y entonces miro a Harry y dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que mione ya ha hablado por mí-

Pareció que eso le fue suficiente a Harry pues los unió en un abrazo hasta que se vio interrumpido por una pregunta de Ron.

-Y bien- dijo sin nerviosismo alguno, mientras su sonrisa se volvía un tanto en forma picarona-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-En eso también hay un pequeño problema- cerrando los ojos fuertemente y exhalando profundamente dijo- Draco Malfoy.

Espero la reacción de sus amigos que no fue muy diferente a la que se estaba imaginando

-¡MALFOY?-Ambos parecían muy consternados por esa noticia.

-Si- fue el pequeño susurro que pudo producir Harry.

-Harry debes estar confundido no puede ser Malfoy-dijo Hermione como si tratara de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No herm no estoy confundido yo lo amo y el me ama-

-Harry es tu enemigo, un Malfoy, el que llama a Hermione sangre sucia y a mí pobretón- se notaba que el pelirrojo hacia un gran esfuerzo por no gritar a pleno pulmón

-El ha cambiado, ya ni siquiera os insulta-

-Harry, no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez te este engañando para luego tomar venganza de lo que le hiciste a su padre y vengar la muerte del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado –

-¡Por supuesto que no Hermione como se te ha podido ocurrir semejante cosa!-

-Harry por favor toma conciencia, Malfoy debe estar planeando algo en contra tuya-

-¡YA TE LO HE DICHO HERMIONE, EL-HA-CAMBIADO!- Grito Harry ya al borde de la exasperación.

-ES UN MALFOY, HARRY POR DIOS, UN MALFOY JAMAS CAMBIARA - Ron ya con su rostro totalmente rojo.

-¡PUES EL LO HA HECHO!-

-COMO PUEDES CREER QUE EL TE AMA, LOS MALFOYS NO AMAN A LOS DEMAS SOLO SE AMAN A SI MISMOS-

-No lo creo Ron, lo se y si es necesario lo defenderé ante todos y si es necesario ante ustedes. Por que lo amo, lo amo más de lo que yo mismo podría imaginar, y no me importa lo que digan los demás; se que me ama y eso es todo lo que necesito saber. El me ha dado un cariño que ni ustedes ni nadie me ha podido dar.-

Sin decir mas Harry se fue a la habitación de los chico y se recostó en su cama llorando lo mas silencioso que pudo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Lentamente se levanto de donde estaba hincado y se dirijo hacia el lavabo donde vio una navaja de afeitar que sus compañeros habían dejado esa mañana ahí, cuando todos se preparaban para ir a Hogsmeade a excepción de el.

Lentamente levanto la pequeña cuchilla y la dirigió hacia su muñeca izquierda creando un corte mientras al paso de la navaja empezaba a aparecer un camino rojizo.

Después de todo ya había destruido al "innombrable" ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí en ese mundo que solo le causaba sufrimiento y dolor, donde todo no era mas que un cruel engaño. Ahora su muñeca derecha.

Lo único que deseaba era haberse podido despedirse de aquellos que habían guardado para el un lugar en su corazón.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se encontraba en el suelo con la vista borrosa, mientras que la sangre de sus muñecas brotaba lentamente hacia el exterior.

Hubiera jurado que vio unos pies que se dirigían hacia el rápidamente.

¡Que gracioso! incluso en el momento de su partida su mente le jugaba de un manera muy cruel y despiadada al pensar que alguien lo podría salvar de aquel calvario.

Pero algo en el le decía que ya no tenia razón seguir viviendo.

* * *

Esta historia había sido editada puesto que no me agrado y aunque no ha cambiado en nada les puedo asegurar que ya me comprometo en actualizarla. Si gustan darme ideas son mas que recibidas. Y espero reviews 

Lunax **;-**

Les mando un beso remojado en queso


	2. Chapter 2

"**Demasiado Tarde"**

**Disclaimer:** lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son de J.K. Rowling.

**Notas: **esta historia el sexto año esta por acabar pero no aparecerá nada de lo que dice el sexto libro es decir NO HAY SPOILERS

**SLASH**

* * *

Hay que escuchar a la cabeza, pero dejar hablar al corazón.

_Marguerite Yourcenar (1903-1987) escritora francesa _

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 2: ESPERANZA

Tenia que encontrarlo, sabía que Harry podía hacer cualquier tontería. Tenia que encontrarlo y pronto.

Tenia que explicarle que todo había sido una trampa por parte de la resbalosa de parkinson.

Tenia que encontrarlo o talvez después ya seria demasiado tarde, tanto como para Harry como para el.

Se sentía un tonto por haber caído en la trampa de la slytherin. Ojala pudiera encontrarlo ya. Ojala pudiera tenerlo entre sus brazos con el aroma de su cabello.

Sin embargo, parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Ya había buscado en más de medio castillo y en los terrenos. Se estaba empezando a desesperarse. No sabía que haría si no tuviera a su ángel con el pronto.

* * *

_Es la amiga del sueño_

_Es la hermana del porvenir.

* * *

_

Entonces un rayo de esperanza apareció ante el. Una gryffindor con todo el cabello enmarañado acompañada de un pelirrojo venían caminando por el mismo pasillo en el que el se encontraba.

En cuanto ambos le vieron le dirigieron una mirada sombría y se dieron la vuelta. Al ver esto Draco salio corriendo de atrás de ellos con una pequeña llama de esperanza en su corazón.

-ESPEREN, ESPEREN, POR FAVOR, ESPEREN-

Ambos se detuvieron y se giraron para quedar cara a cara con un Draco Malfoy totalmente agitado con sus cabellos platinados cayéndole por la frente y con el rastro de lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas, por correr al tratarlos de alcanzarlos. Después de todo no era muy normal ver a un Malfoy pidiendo su espera.

-que es lo que quieres Malfoy- era el pelirrojo el que le había preguntado de la manera mas fría que pudo

-Saber en donde esta Harry-

-No es por casualidad aquel muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes, al cual le haz lavado la cabeza.-escupió ron con desprecio hacia el rubio.

-Ron, por favor, contrólate- le pidió Hermione al ver que, por lo visto, Malfoy parecía muy preocupado.

-No me pidas que me controle mione- reprimió el pelirrojo con su ira contenida.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione todavía agarrando a Ron por el brazo.

-Harry vio algo que no debió pasar y temo que haga alguna estupidez. Por favor ayúdenme a buscarlo, se que ustedes pueden saber en donde se encuentra- Draco ya se encontraba con los ojos totalmente acuosos.

-Esta bien Malfoy- accedió Ron al ver en ese aspecto tan penoso al slytherin y con la preocupación empezando a brotar en el por el que había considerado su hermano.

-Tú busca en la parte oeste, ron en los baños y yo en los terrenos. Nos vemos en una hora en nuestra sala común, la contraseña es _ateo por arabia iba raro poeta(n/a: capicua)_. Después de todo estamos en semana santa y todos se han ido de vacaciones-

Parecía que esa última palabra era la señal que estaban esperando para salir en busca de chico-que-vivió.

* * *

_Siempre su sombra_

_Queda frente a ti_

_Sin forma, como luz_

_Inestable como el viento

* * *

_

Draco recorrió por los pasillos de todo el lado oeste una y otra vez ignorando la mirada extraña de unos pocos alumnos que pasaban por ahí.

Y nada.

Ron reviso uno a uno los cubiculos de cada baño que encontró en su paso. Inclusive en el de Myrtle La Llorona.

Y nada.

Mientras tanto Hermione reviso en el campo de quidditch, en las gradas, en el lago, en las orillas del bosque prohibido.

Y nada.

Ron fue el primero en llegar, luego Hermione y le siguió Draco.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el rubio, al borde del colapso nervioso, a Hermione que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-Nada- mientras negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de desesperación e imponencia.

La pequeña llama en su corazón se iba apagando mientras por instinto giraba su cabeza hacia el pelirrojo quien negó lentamente con su cabeza hacia abajo. Ahora si que se habia apagado la flama n su corazon

-tal vez se encuentra en su habitación- aventuro Ron

* * *

_Entre vosotros guarda_

_de continuo una distancia_

_como pájaros volando allende_

_como de nubes celestemente flotando.

* * *

_

-En donde están los cuartos-

-Del lado izquierdo pero…-

Draco no podía esperar mas subió rápidamente sin escuchare en lo que le iba a decir Hermione.

Reviso en todas las camas pero ni rastro del moreno. Hasta que al fondo pudo divisar una cama con las cortinas cerradas. Inmediatamente la llama de esperanza que contenia Draco volvió a encenderse. Con paso lento se dirigió hacia ella al mismo tiempo que levantaba una mano para correr las cortinas.

Echándose en la cama al ver que estaba vacía rompió el llanto que estaba tratando de contender. Empezó a olfatear la almohada descubriendo que por el olor a canela era de Harry y la abrazo como si fuera el.

Cuando pudo tranquilizar un poco su llanto aun con suspiros acortados (1) oyó como un golpe seco irrumpía el silencio en esa habitación.

Dejando la almohada en su lugar, lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, que sin duda era el baño, de donde provino el ruido.

Lentamente empezó a girar la perilla como si temería lo que hubiera adentro pero con la mirada. Como hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. O ¿tal vez si?

Corrió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba su amado tirado en suelo inconsciente con las muñecas ensangrentadas.

Se arrodillo junto a el y levanto su rostro hacia su pecho balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, llorando como jamás lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué Harry¿Por qué¿Por qué Harry?- se repetía una y otra vez mientras dirigía sus ojos rojos, por el llanto, hacia aquel rostro moreno, en estos momentos pálido, y retirando unos mechones húmedos rebeldes de su frente-¡WEASLEY¡GRANGER! QUIEN SEA AYUDEME POR FAVOR,.. por favor.-termino con los sollozos regresando y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

* * *

_Astuta y hermosa_

_como la mariposa ribereñas_

_Cuando la pretendes huye_

_Cuando la ignoras te acosa con codazos

* * *

_

Tanto Ron como Hermione acudieron rápidamente a los gritos del slytherin.

Un "Oh, por dios" fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione en al ver la imagen que se presente frente a ellos.

Al igual que Draco ambos se arrodillaron a un lado de su amigo.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería. Rápido levántelo-

Tanto Ron como Draco acataron la orden de la chica.

A su paso algunos de los alumnos que se habían quedado les dirigían una mirada curiosa.

Cuando por fin llegó una señora promfey, muy agitada, con el solo movimiento de su varita traslado a Harry de sus brazos a una de las camillas.

-¿Oh por merlín pero que le ha pasado?-

-Trato de cortase las muñecas- dijeron en unísono los dos gryffindor y el slytherin.

Sin embargo Draco no podía quedarse simplemente así y cuando se dirigía hacia la camilla.

Pero dos elfos sacaron a los tres a empujones de allí cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

Draco dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta mientras lloraba. Pero pareció darse por vencido pues se resbalo lentamente recargado contra la puerta, quedando abrazado a sus piernas.

Hermione se sentó aun lado de le mientras que Ron la imitaba.

La chica poso suavemente una de sus manos en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy ya veras que se recuperara pronto-parecía que ella misma trataba de darse fuerzas así misma.

Ron le paso un brazo por los hombros dándole unas palmadas suaves de apoyo. Draco instintivamente se abrazo a el.

-Yo...yo...yo no se…que haría sin el.-muy apenas y se le podía entender al rubio pues parecía que se estaba ahogando en sus propias lágrimas. Lentamente levanto la cabeza dirigiéndola ron- cre...cre…creen que…podrían... perdonarme...por…todo...lo que...les he…dicho-

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado, Draco-respondió el pelirrojo dando la respuesta de ambos, con un pequeño brillo de lastima en sus ojos .

_Constante te acompaña_

_Hacia tu respiración fatal_

-Gracias-susurro muy bajo, sin embargo lo pudieron oír.

Cuando Draco ya estaba mas tranquilo, Hermione se aventuro a preguntarle que era lo que había visto Harry. Como respuesta recibió una mirada entre gélida, sorprendida y triste por parte del rubio.

-Yo lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Se los contare. Después de todo ustedes me ayudaron a encontrar a Harry-respondió el rubio con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Draco si tu no quieres no tienes por que…..-

-No. Si tengo que contarles- le corto el rubio-

* * *

1**-¿no les ha ocurrido que cuando terminan de llorar les queda como hipo que hace que su pecho se hunda?**

**Quero agradecer a Catherine,****Eri mond licht****,manini **

**Catherine: me alegra qu te gustase esl fic y espero que te siga gustando. besos**

**Una ultima cosa antes de que se me olvide el poema se llama esperanza y es de Al Qing**

**Si gustan darme ideas son mas que recibidas. Y espero reviews**

**Lunax ;-**

**Les mando un beso remojado en queso**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Demasiado Tarde"**

**Disclaimer:** lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son de J.K. Rowling.

**Notas: **esta historia el sexto año esta por acabar pero no aparecerá nada de lo que dice el sexto libro es decir NO HAY SPOILERS

_CAPITULO3: LA HISTORIA_

**-----------------FLASH BACK--------------**

Draco se encontraba en su cama recostado con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza pensando en cierto joven ojiverde.

Quien hubiera imaginado que el, Draco Malfoy, el chico de la familia mas aristocrática, engreído, reconocido por su ego y narcisismo de gran fortuna y creído por todos un futuro mortifago, terminara loca y profundamente enamorado de su enemigo mortal, su Némesis, Harry Potter. Si alguien le hubiera dicho tiempo atrás que seria su pareja lo mas seguro es que le hubiera lanzado un avada.

Estaba seguro de que no había sido tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo. Al fin había encontrado a quien entregarle todo de su ser y pensar que ese alguien también se lo había entregado.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una lechuza color pardo se encontraba junto a su ventana, no fue hasta que hasta que abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de su presencia.

Levantándose de la cama para dirigirse con paso lento hacia la ventana para darle paso al ave, que entro volando suavemente dando una vuelta a la habitación mientras dejaba caer un sobre café sobre su alcochonada cama, mientras se dirigía a la ventana para retirase de ahí.

Tras la partida del ave Draco se dirigió hacia su cama para tomar el sobre entre sus manos extrañado. Había pocas personas que le pudieron enviar esa carta: a) su padre, b) su madre o bien c) Harry. Dudaba que le hubieran permitido a su padre escribirle en azkaban, por otra parte era evidente que su madre no quería perder el tiempo escribiéndole a su hijo cuando podía estar con uno de sus tantos amantes. Lo mas seguro es que fuera de Harry. Se dio cuenta de que su suposición era cierta al ver la letra de su pareja.

_Dragón:_

_He estado pensando mucho en ti y creo que deberíamos vernos_

_Un momento en las mazmorras que están abandonadas en el lado norte, ya sabes en cual. _

_Te espero a las 5:30._

_Hasta entonces_

_Harry._

Draco miro su reloj para ver que eran las 5 y no tenía tiempo de arreglarse como dios manda así que simplemente cepillo su cabello dejando que unos cuantos mechones cayeran por su frente, y tratando de quitar algunas pequeñas arrugas que eran visibles en su uniforme según su espejo, y sin más arreglo salio de su sala común hacia el otro lado del castillo.

Cuando Draco paso por la puerta de roble de la habitación, que se había convertido en el refugio de el y de su amado, se encontró con una cama de cuatro postes con doseles rojo oscuro, un confortable sillón y frente a el una chimenea encendida.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más sintió unos fuertes, pero delicados, brazos alrededor de su cintura que lo aprisionaban y unos labios sobre su nuca que pasaban a su cuello.

-Vaya, y eso que solo nos veríamos un momento- bromeo Draco mientras era dirigido hacia la cama lentamente.

Sin recibir respuesta se dejo hacer mientras era tumbado sobre la alcochonada cama. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Harry ya se había colocado sobre el en horcajadas y besaba su cuello sin control.

Draco noto que había algo diferente en Harry, sin embargo, pensó que eran las hormonas. Y benditas hormonas. Harry, lo tomo de su barbilla y empezó a besarlo introduciendo su lengua en su boca en busca de un mejor contacto y fue ahí cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que había algo totalmente diferente en Harry y no eran exactamente las hormonas, sino mas bien su esencia, en el sabor de su saliva.

Cuando por fin Harry dejo su boca y volvió a su cuello mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Draco pudo notar que eran observados por alguien más. Girando un poco su cabeza hacia la puerta pudo notar que esa persona, antes de que se fuera, era… ¡Harry!

Un momento no podía ser Harry, ahora el, Harry, se encontraba sobre el besandolo¿o no? Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Harry, quien había dejado de besarlo, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no era su pareja quien lo había estado besando sino más ni menos que Pansy Parkinson que lo miraba con una sonrisa maléfica y una mirada triunfante.

Sintiéndose sucio y culpable aventó a la chica al suelo mientras se levantaba tratando de alcanzar al otro chico para explicarle que lo que había visto no era lo que pensaba (1).

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar sintió un ardor en su espalda y todo se volvió negro mientras caía.

**----------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------**

-Cuando desperté me di cuenta que ya era de día y que Pansy me había echado un hechizo, cuando salí de ahí lo primero que hice fue empezar a buscar a Harry, hasta que me tope con ustedes- termino Draco de contar la historia entre lagrimas, aunque estaba tranquilo.

-Vaya Draco yo...- Era evidente que Hermione se había quedado sin habla.

-Esa vieja bruja las pagar- Dijo ron mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por no ir en busca de la chica rubia que había provocado que su hermano se quisiera ir para siempre.

Antes de que Draco siguiera hablando madame promfey salio de la enfermería y dirigiéndose a los chicos dijo quedamente "el señor Potter ya se encuentra estabilizado pueden pasar verlo, pero solo uno a la vez"

* * *

**FINISH**

**1-típico pretexto masculino.**

**Hola a todo el mundo que me lee si quieren saber que pasara con Harry y Draco ya saben que hacer se que es algo corto pero así me salio así ni modo. DEJARME REVIEWS.**

**Gracias a Eri mond licht, manini **

**Lunax**

**Les mando un beso remojado en queso**

**Pregunta estupida ¿como se firma un review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Demasiado Tarde"**

**Disclaimer:** lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son de J.K. Rowling.

**Notas: **esta historia el sexto año esta por acabar pero no aparecerá nada de lo que dice el sexto libro es decir NO HAY SPOILERS.

_**Cursiva-Sueños

* * *

**_

_CAPITULO 4¿UN AMOR EQUIVOCADO?_

Draco caminaba lentamente por el cuarto resonando sus pasos contra el frió suelo de mármol a la camilla que en esos momentos se encontraba con los doseles blancos cerrados. Estiro su mano para abrirlas lo suficientemente para que pudiera entrar y viera a su hermoso ángel, normalmente moreno, ahora pálido, iluminado por los delgados rayos de la luna que lograban filtrarse por la delgada cortina que decoraba la ventana que se encontraba de tras de la camilla.

Arrodillándose a un lado de la cama para tomar una de las pálidas manos, que se encontraba en los costados, de su ángel solo para sentir que en lugar del calor que habitualmente irradiaban ahora simplemente estaban congeladas. Tratando de que sintiera su presencia junto a el beso su mano para después pasarla por su mejilla en la cual era notorio un camino que habían seguido sus lágrimas minutos antes

Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su león, quien se encontraba siempre lleno de vida inquieto sin poder quedarse quieto en un solo lugar y sus ojos verdes tan brillantes, ahora cubiertos por sus parpados y postrado en esa cama tan frió como la mismísima muerte.

Y esperando que le escuchara, se levanto para sentarse en la camilla e inclinándose hacia su pálido rostro provocando que su mejilla rozara la de su ángel previniendo que nadie le escuchase pero con la esperanza de que Harry si pudiera. Le dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-Sabes, el día que dijimos que le diríamos a nuestros amigos sobre lo nuestro no quise decirte lo que me dijeron por que habías llegado a la sala demasiado lastimado sicológicamente y decidí tenerte entre mis brazos protegiéndote de los demonios de la furia, remordimiento y tristeza que rondaban tu cabeza, (1) mientras tu me contabas sobre la breve pero muy fuerte discusión que habías tenido con tus amigos. ¿Sabes lo que me dijeron los míos? Que no era más que un amor equivocado, que no estaba haciendo más que perder mí tiempo y que como era posible que dijera que te amara, y en especial a ti el "niño-que-vio" "san Potter"-dijo Draco en tono de ironía.- Yo les respondí que no era así, que se ama como se puede, lo que se puede, a quien se puede y el tiempo que se puede-el rubio rió muy quedamente-después de eso me dijeron que lo aceptaban aunque les iba a costar tiempo adaptarse, aunque¿sabes? creo que ni siquiera entendieron el significado de mis palabras- levanto su rostro para dirigir sus labios con los de su amante y darles un beso casto y ligero. Para después dormirse a su lado.

_Estaba en una habitación obscura en la cual solo se podía visualizar una mesita de madera desgastada en la cual había una esfera de cristal cubierta por una tela sumamente delgada y sucia. _

_No pudiendo resistirse a la tentación empezó a caminar hacia ella pero conforme lo iba haciendo la mesa parecía alejarse más y más hasta que de repente resbalo derrapando en sus muñecas al levantarse noto como estas sangraban sin embargo no se sentía mal por el contrario. Se sentía liberado. Al levantar la vista vio como la mesita se encontraba enfrente de el y al destapar la esfera que en ella se encontraba empezaron a reflejarse varios sucesos de su vida, los maltratos de sus tíos hacia el, sus continuas peleas con voldermot, la muerta de Cedric la caída de Sirius por el velo, un rayo de luz dándole a Remus por la espalda y por ultimo la imagen de Draco besando apasionadamente a pansy mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Todo eso era demasiado para el. Empezó a caminar hacia tras negando con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas empezaban a surcar las mejillas del joven mago._

_Hasta que algo lo detuvo. Y no pudiendo volver su cabeza hacia tras para ver que era lo que bloqueaba su camino oyó como un voz que arrastraba las silabas elegantemente decía "Un amor equivocado...  
Se ama como se puede, lo que se puede, a quien se puede, el tiempo que se puede..." (2)_

Y abriendo sus ojos de repente para ver el techo de la obscura enfermería frente el. Como había terminado estar recostado ahí. Y entonces lo recordó. Girando su cabeza hacia un lado pudo notar, a pesar de la oscuridad, una cabellera entre rubia y platinada contra el colchón de su cama.

Recordando su sueño una pequeña duda empezaba a crecer en su cabeza. Su amor por Draco ¿no era más que un amor equivocado¿No había estado más que perdiendo el tiempo pensado que Draco era su amor real?

Volviendo a recostarse con la vista hacia el techo oscuro aun con las dudas en su cabeza y tratando de moverse lo menos posible para no despertar a Draco, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Draco había despertado como había podido olvidar que el rubio tenía el sueño ligero.

Trato de fingirse dormido, después de todo eso siempre funcionaba con el Slytherin, cuando tenía sus noches de insomnio. Y por lo visto su actuación había funcionado como siempre.

Pudo sentirlo cuando madame promfey le decía que ya era muy noche y que era hora de retirarse a su habitación, sintió cuando el rubio se levanto y se acerco a su rostro para dejar con sus belfos un casto beso sobre su frente, cerca de la cicatriz, y pudo sentir cuando le decía "no me dejes nunca por favor, te amo"

Pudo sentir como se levantaba de su cama y pudo oír sus pasos resonado contra el frió suelo de la enfermería hasta la puerta, oyó el chirrido de la puerta y un pequeño crujido cuando esta se cerro.

Y aun con las palabras de Draco en su cabeza trato de sacar sus sentimientos hacia el Malfoy, aun desvelándose todo lo que le restaba de la noche.

Cuando Draco salio de la enfermería lo primero que vio eran dos personas sentadas enseguida de la puerta de la enfermería. Lentamente se acerco para despertarlos.

-Hermione, Ron, despierten- dijo el rubio mientras los sacudía

-que...eh...que paso-mascullo, adormilado el pelirrojo.

-nada, Harry aun no ha despertado, pero será mejor que se vayan a descansar no deben estar aquí-

Medio enfurruñados el par de Grifyndor se fue a descansar. Mientras que el rubio iba con paso lento hacia las mazmorras pensando en el único Potter, sin darse cuenta que era seguido por una silueta femenina que lo tomo de sorpresa y lo adentro a una habitación totalmente obscura…

_Continuara?.._

**

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo que me lee, déjenme aclarar unas cosillas antes:**

**1-se que esta medio ridiculon eso de los demonios pero no sabia que poner así que pido sus mas humildes disculpas**

**2-esa frase no es mía es de Antonio Gala.**

**En mi opinión es el mejor capitulo no se ustedes, pero ¿que puede hacer una pequeña puberta como yo eh?**

**Gracias a**

**Eri mond licht, manini, Kira Potter, Lucy Snape y alejandra**

Lucy snape: creeme que contribuiste me alegra que te guste el fic y aquí hay más

**Alejandra: en realidad solo había puesto el fic una vez y lo edite acaso ya lo habías leído antes?**

**Creo que debo avisar que puedo tardar de una semana a catorce días para actualizar se que no es uno de lo mejores fics que se ha publicado de esta parejita y que no debería tardarme así pero este año termino la secundaria y necesito prepárame para el bachillerato.**

**Esperando su comprensión (y es que aunque no la aya así será)**

**Lunax**

_**Miembro de la orden que no sabe para que rayos son las ordenes**_

_**Miembro honoraria de la flojera**_

_**Miembro de a los que les gusta recibir REVIEWS y que no saben firmarlos**_

_**Fundadora de la orden de los besos en queso**_


End file.
